


Sins of the Mother

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri, adult au, as parents - Freeform, the past resurfaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Yoshiko and Hanamaru's daughter finds a box of things from a past Yoshiko thought long forgotten.





	Sins of the Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a regular story by now, but I saw a piece of fanart on Twitter this morning that looked like Yoshiko/Yohane, but had more the physique and posture of Hanamaru. So I thought: Hey, that looks like it could be their daughter. And it quickly snowballed from there. Plus it's fiction, so there's no reason girls can't have babies with other girls.
> 
> So! AU where Yoshiko decided to give up Yohane when she grew up, mainly because I thought that would make this story funnier. I can totally see her embracing being Yohane too, but I felt I had to pick the one that made a better story.   
> Asuka refers to Yoshiko as 'mother', and Hanamaru as 'mum', just in case I didn't make that clear enough in the story.

Yoshiko was relaxing on the couch with her pad, and her favourite show. No work today, and no working from home, so the plan was to just replenish her energy. _Ugh_ , why had she put the tea so far away.

She hit pause, slid the pad onto the table, and started to reach for the cup when someone burst into the room.

"Check it out, mother!" A girl in her teens said, and struck a pose to show off what she was wearing. It was a dark, sleeveless dress, mostly black with white accents, and an extravagant skirt with a white trim. Fingerless gloves that stretched all the way to her elbows, to show that the fingernails themselves had been painted black. And black and white stockings running up past her knees.

Eyeshadow and long lashes highlighted her purple eyes, and the dark blue hair-bun up on the side of her head had a small, black feather stuck in it.

"I'm a fallen devil, zura!" the girl proudly proclaimed.

Yoshiko nearly knocked over her tea. "Asuka, what... w-what... what are you..." She could only stare as a sense of dread came creeping over her. Where had her daughter gotten that outfit? _Oh no_. "Wait... 'zura'?"

"Mum said I should add that. That it would make you happy." Asuka hadn't actually inherited that vocal tick. Even with this dark outfit on, her smile was as bright as the sun.

"Zuramaru..." Yoshiko had to sigh. "Um... w-where did you find that...?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh!" Asuka looked excited. "I found a box hidden in the attic, can you believe it?" Unfortunately Yoshiko could. "I went and asked mum about it, and she said I should definitely show you. Even helped me with the makeup and everything. Doesn't it look cool?" Asuka spun around.

"Er... um..." Yoshiko had tried so hard to hide her sordid past from her child. From everyone. She thought she had gotten rid of everything. Why had Hanamaru kept it?

"Oh, and there was this notebook in there, too," Asuka said, and pulled out an old diary.

Yoshiko's face went pale. Even two decades later, she still recognised it.

Asuka casually flipped it open. "What's a little demon, mother?"

"Aaaahhhh!" Yoshiko jumped up from the couch, and tried to grab the diary, but Asuka easily spun out of the way with a giggle.

"The full moon is approaching, and my netherworldly powers shall be at their peak," Asuka started reading. "If I project my image to the world at that time, my horde of little demons shall expand substantially!"

"Asuka... please stop..." Yoshiko begged.

"I'm sorry, mother," Asuka said. She didn't sound very sorry, but at least she stopped reading out loud, and put the diary down. "Did you really used to wear this?" she asked, admiring the outfit.

"Er..." Yoshiko wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Mum already told me about it, so don't try to lie," Asuka told her.

 _Why do you enjoy tormenting your mother so?_ Yoshiko didn't say that out loud, but... "Yes..." she admitted.

"Why did you stop? It looks so cool!" Asuka grinned, clearly enjoying herself.

"I became an adult," Yoshiko said with a sigh. "Besides, I wanted to give you a normal upbringing... would you really have wanted your mother parading about like that?"

"Um..." Asuka paused. Maybe she hadn't thought about it that way. "I dunno..."

"See?" Yoshiko quickly snatched up the diary before Asuka thought to reclaim it. Maybe she should burn this. "My job wouldn't have tolerated it, and you might have been bullied for having a weird mother."

"You don't know that!" Asuka said stubbornly. "It could have been awesome! Stop acting like it's my fault..."

"Er... no no no," Yoshiko quickly hugged her daughter. "I didn't mean that at all, sweetie. I'm sorry. I was just feeling embarrassed about the 'fallen angel' thing." And hadn't thought about how she was phrasing things.

Asuka squirmed. "Mother, I'm too old for hugs now," she complained.

"Oh, hush," Yoshiko said, and patted her daughter on the head as well.

Asuka finally managed to wriggle herself free. "So how do I look?" she asked after getting a bit of distance between them.

Embarrassing as it was to have her past dug up like that, it was a bit nostalgic too. "You look great," Yoshiko said with a smile.

Asuka grinned again. To Yoshiko she really seemed too bright to be a fallen angel. More like a regular one. "It fits well, too! A little tight in the chest, maybe..." Then again she had her wicked side... "Maybe I should wear this to school tomorrow," Asuka said.

Yoshiko's cheeks went red. "Tsushima Asuka, you shall do no such thing!"

* * *

"Zu-ra-ma-ru!" Yoshiko stomped into the study.

Hanamaru turned around in her chair. "What's up, Yoshiko?" she asked innocently.

"How could you do that to me?" Yoshiko asked.

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb," Yoshiko grumbled. "I nearly had a heart attack when Asuka showed up in one of my fallen angel dresses. Why?"

"Hey, she found the box, zura." Hanamaru suppressed her laughter at Yoshiko's grumpy expression. "I just explained it to her. She decided on her own that she wanted to wear it, zura."

"But you helped! Why did you keep those things, anyway?" Yoshiko asked sullenly.

Hanamaru got up, and kissed Yoshiko's forehead. "I saw your face when you were packing those things. I knew you would some day regret it if you threw them away, zura," she said softly.

Yoshiko blushed. "That was a long time ago. I had totally forgotten until today."

Hanamaru wasn't sure if she believed that. "Besides, I always thought Yohane was cute, zura."

Yoshiko blinked. "But you always called me Yoshiko-chan..."

"Well... you were even cuter when I teased you, zura," Hanamaru said, and winked.

"You're evil," Yoshiko said, but she still smiled.

"I'm your little demon, after all," Hanamaru said. "Fu fu fu, zura."

"Ugh... please stop... seriously... it was a long time ago." Yoshiko could feel her embarrassment rising again.

"Yes, you keep saying that, zura," Hanamaru said, and stole herself a kiss.

* * *

Yoshiko rifled through the box. There were so many memories in here. And Asuka was right that it looked cool.

Maybe it was time for Yohane to rise again. Or maybe not. She closed the lid.

Yet if Asuka really wanted to do this, perhaps Yoshiko should help her out. Be supportive. That didn't seem like such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> The name Asuka was kind of a random draw. Got a friend to list some names, and picked the one I liked best. If I was going for an AU where she had decided to focus on being Yoshiko, she probably would have wanted a more normal name for her child. And if she had gone full Yohane, Hanamaru probably would have just veto'd everything anyway. :3  
> Picking whose family she was gonna have was really just random as well. As far as I know, Japan does not do the dual-family-name thing. So while Yoshiko sternly saying "Tsushima Kunikida Asuka!" was funny in my head, I'd rather not break tradition just for that. Even if it it is 20+ years in the future.


End file.
